There is known a motorcycle having a layout in which a fuel tank is mounted onto a main frame extending rearward from a head pipe of the vehicle body frame, and an engine is mounted below the main frame. In the motorcycle having such a layout, a throttle cable connecting a carburetor attached to the engine to an operation member at the front portion of a vehicle body is placed along the main frame (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a motorcycle in which the throttle cable is placed along the main frame and supported in such a manner that a portion of the throttle cable extends through a groove of a buffer pillow provided between the main frame and the fuel tank.
In the vicinity of a handle of the motorcycle, other cables and the like are placed in addition to the above stated throttle cable. There is proposed a structure devised to properly place these cables collectively (e.g., Patent Literature 2). In a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a component mounting member made of resin is elastically fitted between main frames, and a plurality of components including the above stated cables are supported such that they are fitted to this component mounting member.